Assim como as pessoas comuns
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Um olhar sobre a evolução do relacionamento entre Milo e Camus ao longo da escalada de eventos que levam à Luta das Doze Casas. Em meio às tensões da carreira militar, ambos encontram no romance um modo de exercitar o lado humano de suas vidas, chegando até mesmo a pensar sobre questões bastante presentes no cotidiano das pessoas comuns.


Assim como as pessoas comuns

Camus enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, visivelmente irritado. Não que isso fizesse qualquer diferença para Milo, que se vestia apressado, resmungando e praguejando. "Mas quem diabos levanta cedo assim num domingo? Realmente, Escorpião é um maluco!", o francês pensou consigo mesmo. "Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando trouxe ele pra cá?" Logo, um gosto acre lhe veio à boca, denunciando a bebedeira desmedida da noite anterior, seguido por uma leve ânsia de vômito. "Ah sim, estava com a cabeça no vinho. É isso", concluiu. O caminho da bebedeira para a cama sempre é bastante curto… Barulho, barulho. Milo agora se despedia. Falava qualquer coisa sobre não contar o que havia acontecido a ninguém. O ruivo nem mesmo prestava atenção no que o outro dizia. Acenou com a mão, dando a entender que estava tudo bem. Queria apenas dormir sossegado.

Quando acordou – não soube exatamente determinar quanto tempo depois, porém o sol já brilhava alto… "deve ser mais de meio-dia" – sentia o mesmo gosto ruim na boca. Levantou-se devagar e foi ao banheiro. "Acabei na cama justamente com o sargentão. Que coisa mais impensável", remoía silenciosamente enquanto colocava bastante creme dental na escova. De todo modo, tinha sido bom, não tinha? Seu pescoço estava todo vermelho e ele sentia um ardor nas costas, "provavelmente marcas de unha", além das manchas secas e grudentas de sêmen no peitoral. Deteve-se no pescoço, examinando-o atentamente no espelho. "É, isso vai demorar a sair".

-o-o-o-

Tanta confraternização, tanta festa. Isso é uma grande bobagem. Se todos trabalhassem mais e festassem menos, aí sim teríamos um Santuário funcionando direito. Contudo, são sempre os mesmos gatos pingados que se esforçam enquanto o resto fica de favorzinhos, pra lá e pra cá. Como é que Aldebaran tinha falado mesmo…? Ah é, "jeitinho". Todos dando um "jeitinho", puxando o saco dos superiores, um bando de alpinistas sociais. Ninguém mais pensa em subir na vida com o próprio esforço. Touro mesmo deu um jeitinho e fugiu de suas obrigações dos dois últimos dias. Deixou em registro que havia acelerado o ritmo de trabalho para não perder a viagem mensal a Jamiel. Desculpa mais esfarrapada! Conferindo seus relatórios não pude deixar de conferir o amontoado de erros, coisas feitas à pressa… ah, só de lembrar me sobe algo ruim pela cabeça! Missão em Jamiel! Quem não conhece que o compre, Aldebaran! Vai ficar com o amante, outro displicente que abandonou o posto sem mais nem menos! Ambos se merecem. Poderiam ficar por lá de uma vez! E agora, essa festa… Isso aqui é uma organização militar. Não há necessidade em ficar dando boas-vindas aos novos soldados ou qualquer porcaria que valha! Eles logo vão engrossar o coro dos que reclamam do Grande Mestre. Bando de inúteis. E lá está Camus, bebendo de novo, cercado de jovenzinhos e meninas iludidos. Excelente exemplo, francês! Embebede-os logo e arraste-os para a cama como fez comigo! Tsc, parece que até mesmo pode ler a minha mente. Já olhou para cá e me lançou um daqueles olhares sacanas. Pode ficar tranquilo, _escargot_, eu não vou cair na sua lábia pela segunda vez. Não vou mesmo! Basta esperar um pouco mais e poderei ir embora.

…Eu conheço esse teto. Ah, inferno! Maldito francês, conseguiu de novo! E ainda é tão pesado. Anda, sai de cima de mim, Camus! Dorme como uma pedra. Droga. Eu realmente tenho que parar de beber. Preciso sair daqui antes que alguém me veja. Anda, Aquário, sai de cima, anda, não me obrigue a… caiu da cama… ah… pelo menos continua dormindo. Vou escapar da bronca por enquanto. Por enquanto.

-o-o-o-

- Você é realmente um _gentleman_, Milo! Derrubou-me da cama e agora me ignora por uma semana! Muito bonito pra sua cara!

- O que? Não sei do que está falando, Camus. Ficou maluco?

- "Anda, levanta, Camus!", acha que não ouvi?

- Você ouviu? Oh, não me venha com esse sorriso safado, francês! Se tivesse levantado, não teria caído!

- Caído? Caído?! Porque não me joga das escadarias na próxima vez?

- Psiu! Fale baixo! Quer que o Santuário inteiro ouça?

- Ah, dane-se o Santuário! Dane-se você e sua pose! Será que você só consegue se divertir quando está bêbado? Não tem um pingo de _joie de vivre_.

- Não fale assim de mim, Aquário!

- Você não passa mesmo de um homem feito de pose, Milo! Queria que seus aluninhos te vissem gemendo como eu te fiz gemer! Você é homem reprimido que se afunda em trabalho!

- Cale a boca, Camus!

- Venha me fazer calar, seu convencido, recalcad-

Hum… Ah… Isso… Você gosta assim não é? Gosto. Faça mais, de novo. Então peça. Quero te ouvir gemer. Ah, maldito… ah! Isso é bom. Você se importa se eu te tocar aqui? Hahaha, que pergunta boba! Você já me tocou aí das outras vezes. Vamos, não precisa ficar envergonhado. Assim… faça olhando pra mim. Você se importa se eu gozar no seu rosto? Mas o que? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Ah, seu safado! Você gosta que esse safado lhe tire do sério, não gosta? Não tente esconder que eu sei. Ora, cale-se… Você realmente tem um corpo lindo. Lindo, lindo… Então não perca tempo: explore o meu corpo. Ah, assim… ah! Ah! Desse jeito! Bem aí… Eu pr-ah!-preciso de você. Como você quer? Assim… assim está bom! Vamos, mais rápido. Ah… ah… eu, eu… Vamos, mais! Mais! Você vai me enlouquecer assim! Então enlouqueça junto comigo. Ah… ah… AAAAAHHHHH!

- Sabe de uma coisa, Milo? É bem mais divertido fazer isso contigo quando ambos estamos sóbrios.

- N-n-não diga bobagens, Aquário… Isso…

- Não, não diga bobagens você. Cale-se. Vamos fazer de novo.

-o-o-o-

Você é engraçado, Milo! Não, não se preocupe. Ninguém deve estar fofocando sobre nossos encontros. Você é bastante discreto, claro, e bom, eu também não estou dando nenhum espaço para especulações. Porém, o que você esquece, Escorpião, é que o Santuário tem um casal bem mais interessante para fofocar. Sim, claro que estou falando deles. Hoje mesmo Aldebaran partiu com aquela mochila gigantesca nas costas. Vi com meus próprios olhos pois passei por ele enquanto ele rumava para o campo de pousos e decolagens do Santuário. Conversamos um pouco – afinal, ele adora conversar – e mesmo ambos tentando manter um jeito sério, eu não pude deixar de notar que ele mal se contentava de tanta alegria por aquela viagem. Pois é, por mais que você goste de holofotes, Milo, é o relacionamento do Touro e do Carneiro que deixa o Santuário em polvorosa. Ali tem tudo o que um bom romance clássico deve conter: amantes separados por uma longa distância, com os corações interligados o tempo todo, desejando superar cada obstáculo… A única parte que deve acontecer com eles e que faltam nos livros – mas isso mais pela censura do que pela vontade dos autores, creio eu – é o sexo. Sim, senhor, e não me olhe com essa cara de puritano, Escorpião! Você acha que eles são dois celibatários? Isso só na sua cabeça mesmo. Imagine só: a cada reencontro é aquele sexo quente, como sexo de fazer as pazes, sabe? Por Zeus, eu não sei se conseguiria aguentar tanto tempo. Ainda bem que você está aqui perto, não é? Pode apagar o fogo do homem gelado sempre que ele te exigir isso e… Hahahaha, que cara a sua, Milo! Você fica realmente muito engraçado quando está corado! E bonitinho, também!

-o-o-o-

Milo ficou surpreso ao ver a caixa colocada sobre a escrivaninha. Um embrulho em papel amarelo, quase dourado, atado com uma fita em tom vermelho escuro. Aproximou-se curioso, notando o cartão em forma de bolo de aniversário ao lado do pacote. Tomou-o nas mãos e sentou-se em frente à caixa, fechando os olhos e aspirando devagar. "É o perfume de Camus. Ele esteve aqui". Fez uma breve pausa em seus pensamentos, abrindo os olhos e examinando novamente o pacote.

- Ele se lembrou – falou num tom baixo, quase inaudível. Em seguida, abriu lentamente o cartão, admirando a caligrafia esmerada, cujas letras pareciam pequenas obras de arte de tão belas.

"Querido Milo,

Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de passar o aniversário ao seu lado, porém, fui enviando para uma missão de última hora. Pensei o dia todo em como lhe entregar esse presente, pois não sabia se você ficaria irritado se eu o desse na frente dos outros Cavaleiros. De todo modo, espero que goste. Eu acho que combinará muito com você. Devo voltar dentro de três a quatro dias e então comemoraremos essa data como você merece.

Te desejo muita saúde e felicidades.

Camus".

Quatro dias depois, Milo foi esperar Camus no campo de pousos e decolagens do Santuário. O francês ficou surpreso não apenas com a atitude do parceiro, mas também por ele estar usando a camiseta que ele lhe escolhera de presente. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do ruivo, que quase não conseguiu responder o cumprimento do escorpiano. Caminharam em silêncio pelas escadarias do Santuário e quando chegaram à Casa de Aquário, Milo abraçou-o pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado pelo presente. Eu realmente gostei muito.

Camus não disse nada. Fechou os olhos e envolveu as mãos do outro, forçando-o a apertar o abraço.

-o-o-o-

Gostaria que Milo pudesse ver o próprio rosto agora. Ele ri de um modo contagiante, como se tivesse liberado a criança que trazia presa dentro de sua carcaça de homem sisudo. Acho que é isso que chamam de "magia do cinema". Todos, até mesmo aqueles que se dizem imunes a ela, acabam se deixando levar. O filme nem é tão bom assim, porém, creio que é o fato de fugir da rotina, de fazê-lo esquecer das preocupações por um momento, que o faz rir tanto. Isso é reconfortante. Pela primeira vez o vejo chorar por um bom motivo. E de algum modo bastante íntimo, isso me faz sentir feliz.

-o-o-o-

- Grande Mestre, a ausência de Mu de Áries e do Mestre Ancião de Libra em mais uma Reunião Dourada é uma afronta! Já perdemos as contas de quantas vezes Aldebaran encaminhou pedidos de desculpas e justificativas de ausência dos mesmos! Não acho que possamos tolerar isso mais uma vez! Eu sugiro uma intervenção!

- Mu de Áries e o Mestre Ancião estão agindo conforme as regras do Santuário. Cada qual tem suas obrigações e nos fazem cientes das mesmas por meio dos avisos. Acredito que a intervenção seria uma falta de respeito a ambos!

- Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, peço que se acalmem! Eu compreendo a situação. Trata-se realmente de um cenário delicado. Não vou negar as contribuições de Mu de Áries ou do Mestre Ancião para com o Santuário, porém, a ausência deles por tão longo tempo é bastante preocupante. O lugar deles é aqui em Atenas, ao lado de todos nós. Não vamos baixar a guarda: já se passam mais de dez anos desde que Aioros atentou contra a vida do bebê Athena e novos inimigos tramam atentar contra minha vida por proteger a criança desde então. Lembro a todos que tanto Saga de Gêmeos quanto a Armadura de Sagitário continuam desaparecidos, o que também é grave. Portanto, sugiro uma votação. Os que forem a favor de uma intervenção a Jamiel e a Rozan, levantem a mão direita.

- Bando de covardes! Será que só eu e Afrodite temos colhões aqui? E o que é que há com você, Shura? Por…

- Máscara da Morte, exijo que demonstre respeito por seus colegas nessa Reunião Dourada. Continuemos com a votação. Os que são contra a intervenção, levantem a mão direita. Aldebaran, Aioria, Milo e Camus. Shaka e Shura, gostariam de explicar suas abstenções?

- Grande Mestre, eu acredito que a situação demanda uma maior análise. As ausências de Áries e Libra são realmente preocupantes, mas até o presente momento não havíamos tratado esse assunto como algo alarmante a ponto de cogitarmos uma intervenção. Áries foi de grande ajuda durante a batalha contra os Titãs e continua consertando as Armaduras em Jamiel. Já o Mestre Ancião parece demasiado idoso para colocar o Santuário em perigo. Segundo os últimos informes, ele mal consegue se mover. Se uma intervenção for realizada, precisamos de mais informações e um bom planejamento. Por isso, eu me abstenho.

- Shura, tens algo a acrescentar?

- Não, Grande Mestre.

- A maioria vence, Máscara da Morte. As intervenções estão negadas até segunda ordem.

- Milo! Camus!

- Ahn? Aldebaran?

- Quanta pressa, Touro. Acalme-se. Está arfando.

- Hahaha, isso não tem importância! Eu apenas gostaria de agradecer a vocês por terem votado contra as intervenções.

- Foi uma manobra arbitrária e impensada de Máscara da Morte. Não havia como apoiá-lo desse modo.

- Além do mais, tanto Libra quanto Áries continuam agindo dentro dos conformes da burocracia. Não há nenhuma justificativa racional para uma intervenção.

- Mesmo assim, a racionalidade não parece ser algo com muito espaço no Santuário ultimamente, meus caros. E não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei surpreso com você, Milo. Algumas reuniões atrás você parecia ficar bem irritado com a ausência de Mu e do Mestre Ancião.

- Isso foi antes da luta contra os Titãs, Touro. Não sou cavalo para usar cabresto. Além do mais, sei como a questão de Mu é importante pra você e… ah…

- Hm…

- …

- Bom, eu…

- Você tem razão, Milo. Mu é uma pessoa bastante importante para mim e tudo o que se refere a ele é de meu interesse. Se você levou isso em consideração na hora de votar, eu realmente tenho muito a lhe agradecer.

- Ah… não foi nada.

- Hum, o que é isso no seu dedo, Aldebaran? Você se machucou?

- Oh, isso aqui? Eu estava consertando uns móveis velhos em Jamiel e martelei os dedos algumas vezes. Foi o Mu quem fez os curativos usando um pedaço de tecido das túnicas dele, já que estava sem ataduras.

- Deve ter sido algo muito feito. Afinal, já faz duas semanas que você voltou de lá e ainda continua com eles e… hm…

- …

- …

- É, sabe como é isso, né Camus? Preguiça taurina. Mas quem sabe um dia desses eu tire os curativos? Bom, mas agora tenho de ir. Até mais!

- Ah, até mais!

- Certo, até!

- Você está pensando no mesmo que eu?

- Se for que nós somos um par de inconvenientes, pode apostar que sim.

-o-o-o-

Você é mesmo um bagre ensaboado, Camus. Nunca mais caio nessa promessa de você me ensinar a beber. Você desembesta, gole atrás de gole, e sabe que eu sou competitivo, que eu vou querer te acompanhar! Agora está tudo meio nublado. Logo vai começar a rodar. E você ri de mim, com a maior cara de pau do mundo! Mas você tem um sorriso tão lindo… Não sei como consegue beber tanto e não cair. Eu nunca consigo te acompanhar. O que? Você quer dançar? Não, não, por favor… Hahahaha! Você é um bobo, Camus! Não venha me culpar se eu acabar passando mal! Eu queria ficar irritado com você, mas não consigo. Até mesmo o seu jeito debochado já começa a me soar charmoso. Tudo bem, se for pra dançar devagar, eu até aceito, mas nada da gente ficar rodopiando! O seu perfume é gostoso, Camus. Os seus cabelos são macios. Vermelhos, tão vermelhos...! Não sei se é por causa do vinho, mas sabe, Camus, eu acho que gosto muito de você.

-o-o-o-

- Quem está aí? Camus?

O francês sorriu, pedindo silêncio, enquanto praticamente se jogava na cama do parceiro, não demorando em tomar-lhe o pescoço com a boca, faminto por sentir o gosto de sua pele. Milo gemeu e por mais que estivesse preocupado, deixou-se levar por alguns instantes, até conseguir raciocinar e questionar o aquariano.

- Camus, não seja irresponsável… por favor… nós combinamos.

O ruivo parou de imediato, como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio. Recuou, sentando-se à beirada da cama numa postura arredia. Mesmo que o francês mantivesse um ar sério, Milo sabia que havia irritado o companheiro. O anfitrião balançou a cabeça nervosamente e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o com força, trocando alguns beijos carinhosos com Camus, que então murmurava, adotando um tom manhoso.

- Ah, Milo! Não aguento mais. Já faz três dias! Eu sinto a sua falta.

- Não fale como se fosse fácil pra mim. Os outros estão comentando. Você sabe disso. Quer que fofoquem sobre nós como fofocam sobre Mu e Aldebaran?

Camus se calou, desviando o olhar do rosto do escorpiano. Os boatos sobre um romance entre os dois tinham se espalhado em uma velocidade surpreendente e a todo momento parecia que estavam sendo vigiados por algum intrometido do Santuário. O ruivo acreditava que se o relacionamento de Mu e Aldebaran era como um livro clássico, que o público precisava ler nas entrelinhas, o caso entre ele e Escorpião era como um seriado ou uma novela, que poderia ser acompanhado diariamente. Era impossível não notar as mudanças no comportamento de ambos, especialmente no de Milo, que se tornara mais afável e bem-humorado sem motivo aparente, de modo que a aproximação crescente de ambos começou a suscitar comentários maldosos.

- Aldebaran não se importa com fofocas. Eu também não.

Milo se surpreendeu com a fala do parceiro. Camus não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que dava tanta consideração à opinião alheia, porém, tinha apreço por sua posição e não gostava de alimentar boatos. Mas ali, sentado à cama, olhando-o novamente de frente, ele parecia bastante determinado a mandar os fofoqueiros para o inferno. O escorpiano se sentiu até mesmo envergonhado com sua postura ao ouvir resposta do amante, pois o tempo todo estivera colocando sua posição e sua fama de autoritário em primeiro lugar. Mesmo que Camus permanecesse silencioso, Milo sabia que ele lhe exigia um ultimato.

- Camus, eu…

- Eu gosto de você, Milo.

Novamente o silêncio. Os lábios do Escorpião tremiam levemente, enquanto ele observava o rosto apreensivo do francês, que tentava disfarçar sua tensão com um sorriso calmo que não convencia ninguém. Milo lhe tomou as mãos, beijando demoradamente as costas das mesmas, em seguida roçando gentilmente o rosto levemente barbado contra as mesmas.

- Você sabe que não vai ser fácil para eu ignorar esse bando de fofoqueiros desocupados… Mas isso parece bem mais simples do que suportar a solidão que eu senti esses três dias. Eu também gosto de você, Camus, mas eu quero que tenha paciência…

- Ah, eu terei! – Camus exclamou, derrubando o companheiro na cama e voltando a lhe beijar o pescoço, os lábios, o rosto, com uma avidez de quem precisava muito explorar o corpo morena do escorpiano.

- Espera… hmm… eu nem terminei…

- Você vai dizer que tem uma personalidade reservada, que quer evitar boatos e que deseja minha compreensão a respeito disso. Fique tranquilo! Agora me beije, por favor!

- Você é um safado, ruivo!

- Pode apostar que sim! E eu não sei o que o Mu ou o Aldebaran usam pra conter a vontade, mas eu odiei essa abstinência e não desejo isso nem mesmo ao meu pior inimigo!

-o-o-o-

- Ei, olhe ali naquela loja!

- Onde? Ah, Aldebaran fazendo compras… O que tem demais nisso?

- Em fazer compras, nada demais. Mas é uma loja de brinquedos.

- Ora, mas ele vive ajudando as crianças pobres daqui de Rodório. Lembra ano passado quando ele se vestiu de Papai Noel para entregar presentes? Deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa esse ano.

- Eu sei disso, mas veja, aqueles presentes ele parece ter escolhido com mais cuidado. Note como o embrulho deles é bonito. Se bem conheço Aldebaran, se ele fosse dar aqueles presentes para crianças pobres, entregaria todos com o mesmo embrulho, ou compraria o mesmo presente em maior quantidade…

- Para alguém que não se interessa pelas fofocas alheias, você está saindo uma bela comadre fofoqueira, Camus!

- Não seja bobo, Milo! Estou apenas curioso.

- Certo, suponha que ele comprou esses presentes para alguém em especial. Mas quem? Duvido que Mu goste de brincar de trenzinho…

- Você nunca imaginou que eles talvez tenham um filho?

- O que?! Mas que bobagem, ruivo! Bebeu logo cedo?! Eles iam arrumar um filho onde?!

- Não sei, adotivo talvez.

- Hum… eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Apesar que realmente é a cara do Aldebaran ser aquele tipo de pai que fica mimando o pirralho dele. Não consigo imaginar Mu criando um filho, por outro lado…

- Ora, não fale assim, Milo! Às vezes, uma pessoa que parece muito reservada pode ser realmente muito carinhosa com crianças. Você nunca pensou em ter filhos?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Camus? Estou com você agora, não estou? Eu ia arrumar um filho onde? E que sorriso bobo é esse?

- Não é nada. Eu apenas gostei que você disse "estou com você agora".

- Francamente, para um homem de gelo você é um coração de manteiga.

- Hahahaha! E eu teria dó do seu filho, Milo. Não seria nada fácil aguentar um pai sargento como você!

- Mas… Ei, acho que Aldebaran viu a gente. Está acenando pra cá.

- Droga, ele com certeza deve achar que somos dois intrometidos.

- Tudo bem, sorria e acene. E vamos saindo discretamente…

-o-o-o-

Estou muito feliz que acertei no presente. Mesmo que você não tenha se importado, eu fiquei um tanto sem-graça de ter lhe dado um livro que você já tinha em seu aniversário. Ainda assim, você sorriu, pediu que eu fizesse a dedicatória e vendeu o exemplar antigo para um sebo em Rodório. Depois dessa, passei a ficar mais atento, pois você vive comprando mais e mais livros, nunca conseguindo ler todos. E ainda me culpa por isso! Diz que é por minha causa que deixou a leitura de lado. Heh, mas fala essas coisas para me provocar que eu sei. Eu acho uma graça quando você cheira o livro, aspirando o aroma de papel novo e depois desliza as mãos pelas páginas com um prazer indescritível. Agora lê a dedicatória que pela décima vez, eu acho, com o mesmo sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Você realmente tem umas manias estranhas, ruivo. Novamente me agradece e diz que vai começar a ler o quanto antes. Mas eu sei a fila de livros que você tem ainda por concluir, Camus. E pensando bem, se você for me deixar para escanteio para colocar a leitura em dia, prefiro que demore um bom tempo para aproveitar o meu presente.

-o-o-o-

Camus seguia na frente, puxando o companheiro pela mão. Mesmo um tanto encabulado por estarem andando de mãos dadas em meio à multidão, Milo ria da excitação que tomava conta do francês. Apesar do frio, a praça estava lotada para a queima de fogos-de-artifício. Nas mãos, os habitantes de Rodório traziam garrafas de champanhe, flores, frutas e toda sorte de alimentos e quinquilharias para realizar simpatias de um bom começo de Ano Novo. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que o escorpiano deixava o Santuário durante aquela data comemorativa.

- Tenha calma, Camus! Estamos atropelando todo mundo! – Escorpião tentava dizer num tom sério, mas estava alegre, rindo sem motivo aparente.

- Daqui não veremos nada! Vamos, apresse o passo! Estamos quase chegando! – insistia o francês, sempre à frente.

Não demorou muito para que eles deixassem a área tomada pela aglomeração e prosseguissem por uma rua estreita e mal iluminada onde havia apenas lojas fechadas naquele horário. Chegaram ao final da rua, logo à frente de uma loja de departamentos de dois andares.

- É aqui! – Camus anunciou com um sorriso, dirigindo-se a uma cerca baixa que havia em uma das laterais do prédio na qual estava pendurada uma placa de "entrada apenas para funcionários e pessoas autorizadas", começando a escalá-la prontamente.

- Você vai invadir a loja, Camus? Ficou maluco?

- Deixa de ser bobo, Milo. Nós vamos entrar pelo pátio dos empregados e usar a escada de incêndio deles para chegar à cobertura! Vem, eu faço isso todos os anos!

Nem logo terminou de explicar, o francês já estava do outro lado da cerca. Milo bufou. Mesmo que tivesse vontade de convencer o ruivo a voltar atrás, ele não lhe ouviria. O jeito seria acompanhá-lo ou brigar com o namorado justamente na virada do ano. "Ok, Milo, você não vai cometer nenhum crime. É só para olhar uns benditos fogos-de-artifício…", repetia para si próprio, enquanto subia as escadas. Da cobertura, Camus gesticulava para que se apressasse.

- Você é realmente maluco, Camus, onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Hehehe, logo você vai me agradecer! Vem, está quase na hora!

O escorpiano aproximou-se rapidamente do parceiro, que já se encontrava junto à grade de proteção, buscando o melhor ângulo para acompanhar a queima de fogos . Um vento frio assobiava, cortando a pele e fazendo Milo tiritar os dentes. Logo ele sentiu os braços do ruivo envolvendo-o, colando os corpos para se esquentarem,

- Engraçadinho. Esse frio não passa de um ventinho para você.

- Ora, não seja tão resmungão…

Lá de cima podiam ver a praça lotada. Um homem em um carro de som animava a multidão a fazer a contagem regressiva. As pessoas contavam em voz alta, erguendo as mãos, agitando as flores em punho. Quando Milo se deu conta, Camus acompanhava o coro, de um modo tão contagiante que ele o seguiu. TRÊS! DOIS! UM! ZEEEROOOO! FELIZ ANO NOVO! A mensagem veio de vários lugares diferentes, nascendo de várias vozes que era até mesmo impossível acompanhar. Logo, seguiu-se o estourar da primeira bateria de fogos de artifício que coloriu o céu negro, bem como das rolhas de champanhe que eram alçadas ao céu.

Porém, apesar de toda a preparação para aquele momento, pela primeira vez em anos, Camus não assistiu ao início da queima de fogos. Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto ele beijava a boca do amante ternamente. E Milo também não se importou de perder parte do espetáculo nos lábios de seu companheiro.

-o-o-o-

Aldebaran passou por nós bastante tenso esta tarde. Não é algo do feitio dele, pois se esforça para ser simpático até mesmo com os Cavaleiros que não lhe são próximos. Milo também fez algo bastante incomum ao vê-lo agir assim: se aproximou do brasileiro e lhe perguntou se havia algo errado, já que ele deveria viajar para Jamiel dentro de poucos dias. O grandalhão tentou disfarçar, mas havia uma grande tensão estampada em seu rosto, de modo que para tentar escondê-la não prolongou a conversa conosco. Quando ele foi embora, perguntei ao Milo o motivo dessa súbita preocupação com Touro, ao que ele respondeu com uma sinceridade surpreendente. "Eu só espero que eles não tenham brigado. De certa forma, eu agora entendo toda a preocupação que Aldebaran tem para com o Mu. Eles se amam e eu entendo isso". Confesso que tive de me segurar para não beijá-lo ali mesmo, nas escadarias do Santuário.

-o-o-o-

Não entendi o por quê de Touro haver escolhido justamente a mim para entregar o documento em que apresentava sua justificativa de ausência na Reunião Dourada. Nunca fomos os melhores amigos... Desde que Camus e eu o vimos pela última vez, antes de ele embarcar para Jamiel cerca de um mês atrás, notamos que estava diferente, mas não esperava que fosse piorar tanto. Logo se tornou silencioso, dando respostas vagas e curtas às perguntas que lhe faziam, parecendo estar sempre no mundo da lua. Nas últimas semanas, negava-se a deixar o Templo, alegando estar doente. Surpreendeu-me encontrá-lo naquela situação: um homem daquele tamanho, reconhecido por sua postura exemplar, largado em cima da cama como um velho melancólico, com o rosto coberto de olheiras. Levantou-se somente para buscar o documento, com movimentos lentos e desgostosos. Notei que deixara sobre o colchão uma foto de um homem de cabelos arroxeados que imediatamente reconheci como Mu, que estava ao lado de uma criança de cabelos vermelhos como fogo. A ideia de Camus sobre um possível filho adotivo me veio à mente e eu senti uma enorme curiosidade de lhe perguntar quem era, contudo, a falta de intimidade me impediu de fazê-lo. Aldebaran percebeu que eu havia notado a foto, porém, agiu com grande naturalidade, como se houvessem coisas mais importantes em sua cabeça naquele momento. Simplesmente entregou-me o papel, desabou novamente na cama, tomou a fotografia entre os dedos e ficou analisando-a como se eu simplesmente tivesse desaparecido dali. "Diga ao Grande Mestre que defenderei o Templo de Touro", comentou finalmente, sem agradecer ou se despedir de mim. Lembro que disse qualquer frase rabugenta para ele, não lembro exatamente o que, mas de algum modo muito estranho, me sinto arrependido de tê-lo feito.

-o-o-o-

- Peço que todos entendam a gravidade da situação. Não é de minha vontade agir de modo arbitrário, porém, um grupo de Cavaleiros de Bronze planeja um atentado contra o Santuário, defendendo uma falsa Athena. Vocês sabem que estamos monitorando este grupo de insurgentes desde o início do ano passado e a situação evoluiu da pior maneira possível. Eles derrotaram boa parte do escalão de Cavaleiros de Prata obedientes ao Santuário e há informações de que o ataque pode ocorrer em poucas semanas. O pior de tudo é que Mu de Áries e o Mestre Ancião de Libra traíram o Santuário e se juntaram aos terroristas. Por isso, peço a todos vocês que defendam os seus respectivos Templos e usem toda força necessária para impedir os infratores. Creio que não haverá problemas, uma vez que são apenas quatro garotos.

- Grande Mestre, você poderia nos informar quais as constelações dos invasores?

- Certamente, Afrodite. Os insurgentes carregam as armaduras de Pégasus, Dragão, Andrômeda… e Cisne. Por isso mesmo, gostaria que vocês não se deixassem levar por laços de afeto e lembrem-se primeiramente de suas missões. Estamos entendidos?

-o-o-o-

- O que há com você? Está estranho desde a reunião há alguns dias atrás.

Camus procurou esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Milo e sentir as mãos do amante tomando as suas. Tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu também não gosto disso. Sei que já cumpri ordens bastante questionáveis, mas é a primeira vez que me mandam defender meu Templo contra um bando de crianças. Por Zeus, Camus! O que você está escondendo?!

O tom elevado na voz do escorpiano pareceu despertar o francês, que lhe dirigiu um olhar que trazia um misto de raiva, tristeza e medo, fazendo com que Milo se afastasse devagar. Isso pareceu surtir algum efeito em Camus, que abraçou-se a ele com força, escondendo o rosto contra seu peito.

- Isso é loucura, Milo… Eu já estava sabendo que tudo chegaria nesse ponto. O Grande Mestre me convocou para uma reunião secreta alguns dias antes da Reunião Dourada para me avisar que um dos garotos insurgentes é um ex-pupilo meu, o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

Dessa vez foi o escorpiano que ficou sem palavras, preocupando-se apenas em abraçar o corpo do amante com força, procurando lhe dar algum conforto.

- E eu sei que devido aos objetivos do rapaz, será impossível que ele vença uma batalha contra qualquer um de nós, quanto mais enfrentar a todos de uma vez! Eu fiz algo horrível, Milo… Eu joguei sujo para provocar Hyoga, para fazer com que ele se enfurecesse, que viesse para cá preparado para enfrentar o pior! Eu não sei mais se estou fazendo as coisas do modo certo. Eu estou me sentindo péssimo.

- Por favor, Camus… se acalme.

- Não me peça algo impossível, Milo – Aquário agora encarava o parceiro, com os olhos rasos d'água, tocando-lhe o rosto como se temesse que o escorpiano fosse desaparecer tal como névoa – Eu treinei o rapaz como se fosse meu filho. Eu tive a honra de ter dois pupilos valorosos aos quais eu me dediquei inteiramente... um deles infelizmente faleceu… E sabe, quando eu vi Aldebaran comprando aqueles presentes, eu pensei: talvez algum dia Hyoga possa vir aqui e te conhecer. Quem sabe… talvez pudéssemos ser uma família ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Camus…

- Algo normal para que pudéssemos chamar nossa existência de vida, assim como as pessoas comuns fazem! Isso é tão injusto, Milo. As pessoas normais vivem. E nós trilhamos um caminho de luto e sangue.

- Por favor, Camus, não fique desse jeito! – Escorpião o abraçava com força, beijando-lhe o rosto e os cabelos, sentindo um grande aperto no peito.

- Não é à toa que Aldebaran mal tenha saído da cama nesses últimos dias. Não é à toa que ele ficava tão feliz em fugir para Jamiel, fugir dessa loucura toda. E agora também querem separá-lo de Mu e da criança, do marido e do filho dele! E querem me colocar contra o garoto que eu criei como se fosse meu filho também… Agora eu finalmente entendo a dor de Aldebaran! Finalmente entendo!

- Camus, meu amor, então desabafe comigo. Por favor, desabafe comigo.

-o-o-o-

Ah, meu bondoso Milo… o que seria de mim sem você nesse momento? Provavelmente eu ia enlouquecer. Por favor, me deixe chorar em seu colo, me deixe gritar e lamentar, pois eu não poderei fazer isso no campo de batalha. Isso tudo não é apenas injusto, Milo, é também cruel. Foi inocência minha arquitetar essa coisa de família feliz na minha cabeça, achando que algum dia isso daria certo. Por favor, diga novamente que me ama! Isso é a única coisa que eu preciso ouvir. Eu preciso apenas do seu colo e dos seus carinhos enquanto eu choro. Preciso chorar tudo para que eu pelo menos entre no campo de batalha de modo apresentável. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sinto que tudo isso é em vão… Eu estou tão arrependido pelo que fiz a Hyoga. Por mais que eu tente me convencer de que foi o correto, algo dentro de mim me impede de acreditar nisso. Ah, Milo, Milo, Milo… eu também o amo. Nesse momento é a minha única certeza na vida. Por favor, Milo, me ouça: eu quero que você lute contra Hyoga em seu Templo, mas não mate-o. Eu quero que você o conheça, quero que o admire e que pense nele como meu filho, como o filho que eu gostaria de apresentar a você, que eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a criar… Se Hyoga demonstrar seu valor, quero que deixe-o seguir. Ele tem o direito de se vingar pelo que fiz… E se eu não tiver destruído o coração dele, espero que ele perdoe esse pai tão idiota.

-o-o-o-

No fim, foi exatamente como você disse. Injusto e cruel. Se eu soubesse que as coisas iam acabar desse modo, eu teria mantido Hyoga imobilizado, impedindo a batalha no Templo de Aquário… As coisas não acabaram bem nem para o garoto nem para você. Muito menos para mim. Eu perdi o meu companheiro, Hyoga perdeu o pai, e não tivemos nem ao menos tempo de nos apresentar como a família que você planejava. Aldebaran e Mu tiveram um destino mais feliz. Creio que você se sentiria muito feliz ao vê-los, pois parecem um casal de pessoas comuns, dividindo os Templos Zodiacais, cozinhando juntos, treinando juntos, se divertindo juntos… levando o garotinho para passear em Rodório. Observá-los é uma das poucas formas que eu tenho de me acalmar. Mesmo sabendo que, por enquanto, as coisas estão em paz no mundo, eu sinto uma tristeza muito grande dentro de mim, Camus. E não tenho ninguém para dividir. Você mexeu com o meu mundo, ruivo, e agora vai ser impossível fazer as coisas voltarem ao lugar anterior. Estou me aproximando bastante de Hyoga. Ele ficou bastante perdido ao final da batalha, assim como eu, e acho que de algum modo, estamos conseguindo encontrar apoio um no outro. Tenho cuidado de seus treinamentos e, lentamente, sinto que ele começa a me tratar como amigo. Creio que é só uma questão de tempo até que eu possa lhe contar tudo o que ocorreu entre nós…

-o-o-o-

- Senhor Milo… está tudo bem?

- Hum? Ah, está sim, Hyoga. Eu apenas me emociono quando venho visitar o túmulo de Camus.

- Eu entendo. Também me sinto assim. Ele era como um pai para mim e todos comentam que vocês eram grandes amigos. Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

- Eu também, Hyoga. Talvez nós pudéssemos até sair juntos, fazer compras, comer fora…

- Isso seria bom. Uma que pena que as coisas acaba-

- Tsc, não pense nisso. Lembre-se apenas que Camus realmente te amava como um filho e que ele tinha muito orgulho de você, assim como eu tenho.

- Ah… c-certo, senhor Milo.

- Agora, vamos. Está ficando tarde.

- Certo, senhor.

- Ah, e por favor, me chame apenas Milo, está certo?

- Ah… claro. Claro, Milo.

- Hehehe, não precisa ficar sem graça. Vamos. Vou lhe contar algumas histórias sobre Camus e eu durante o jantar. E tenho certeza que, onde quer que ele esteja, ele ficará feliz que eu as divida com você.

-o-o-o-

Notas:

Pois é, Dark Shaka escreveu um MiloCamus. Não teve como evitar. Tive a ideia e eles pareceram ser os únicos personagens com que eu poderia tecer a comparação com Aldebaran e Mu. Acho que o único Camus que eu realmente consigo gostar é esse que eu escrevi aí. Tentei dar um pouco mais de "vida" a ele do que o fandom costuma fazer e mantive o Milo fiel ao comportamento do material canon.

Milo tem muita sorte nas minhas fics. Já fiz ele pegando uns quatro personagens diferentes, hahaha. Bem, bem, final triste, mas não havia outro modo. Passei até mesmo a gosta mais do Camus depois dessa fic. Desculpe ruivo, mas de alguma forma, você tinha se mantido meio indiferente pra mim esse tempo todo. Mas gostei de trabalhar com você. Quem sabe algum dia eu não te ame tanto quanto amo o escritor que lhe serviu de nome?

PS: Já leram Albert Camus? "A peste" é maravilhoso!

Nem eu gostei de escrever esse desfecho, porém, foi o que pude trabalhar a partir do que o tio Kurumada forneceu. Mesmo que seja bastante triste, acredito que ficou bonito de alguma forma.

E, bah!, segunda fic que eu faço sem a participação do Mu. Por favor, carneiro, não fique triste! Eu ainda te amo muito e tenho altos projetos pra você!

Quero agradecer às sempre lindas Lune Kuruta, Lucrécia Borgia e Mina Phatomhive por terem dado aquela lidinha básica antes de eu postar. Espero que você que leu também tenha gostado. O estilo meio quebra-cabeça de POVs te confundiu? Ótimo, era essa a ideia. Hehehe, estou brincando (um pouco, apenas), mas espero que ler essa fic tenha sido uma boa experiência para você. Se gostou ou não, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para deixar uma review. De antemão, o autor agradece. Obrigado e até a próxima.


End file.
